Never is such a big word
by sd2888
Summary: This has gay themes, so if that disgusts you, then don't read it! and Don't flame me, PLEAsE!! PLEASE REVIEW!!
1. Never

Disclaimers, blahblahblah: This story contains gay themes, so if that disgusts you, don't read! And please don't flame me!! All characters belong to JK Rowling, like you don't know.

Forbidden Lovers

Chapter 1: Never

* * *

"Pass me the pumpkin juice," Ron said thickly to Harry through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.  
Harry didn't move.  
"Harry! Pass me the pumpkin juice!" Ron yelled, so loud that half the table looked at him.  
"Huh? What? Oh, sorry Ron," said Harry, as he passed the jug of juice.  
"What's gotten into you?" Ron asked. "You've been staring at the Slytherin table for ages."  
"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering what they were doing," said Harry, still a little dazed.  
"So what are they doing?" asked Ron.  
"Nothing," said Harry.  
"Then why were --"  
"Oh, shut up, Ron," said Hermione, butting in. "Leave Harry alone."

Hermione was the only one who knew Harry's secret. Some how Harry couldn't bring himself to tell Ron.  
Only Hermione knew that Harry had feelings for Draco Malfoy, his so called 'arch nemisis' ever since they met in Diagon Alley years back. But these feeling aren't hate feelings, oh no far from that. These feelings were feelings of love.

_Oh, if only I could kiss him just once. Just to hold him for one minute,_ Harry thought as he stared over at Draco. _I would give up Quidditch for that._

"Well, it's just that Harry's been staring over in that direction for a few weeks now, and he never tells me why. It can't be that interesting over there," said Ron.  
"I'm tired; I'm going to bed," said Harry.  
"Okay, see you later Harry. I'm still hungry," said Ron.  
"Yeah, see you at breakfast," said Hermione.

Harry hurried up the marble staircase and came to a halt in front of the Fat Lady concealing the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.  
"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.  
"Chocolate covered nuts," said Harry, and the Fat Lady swung open to reveal the almost deserted common room. Only a few second years were sitting at a table in the corner.  
Harry remembered when he was in the second year, three years ago. That was his favorite year, only because he had used the Polyjuice potion and turned into Draco's nitwit friend Goyle. That was the closest he's ever been to Draco without either of them making fun of each other. He always savored that memory.

Harry ran up towards his deserted dorm and buried his head into his pillow and cried.  
He knew that he would never have Draco. Never.

_~fin~_

**A/N: I know it's short, but I was on a time limit. Sorry!**


	2. Never

Disclaimers, blahblahblah: This story contains gay themes, so if that disgusts you, don't read! And please don't flame me!! All characters belong to JK Rowling, like you don't know.  
**A/N: Sorry about the title on chapter 1. I changed the name of the story at the last minute and forgot to change the title in the story from "Forbidden Lovers" to "Never is Such a Big Word." Oh, and by the way, each other chapter if from either Harry's or Draco's PoV...like the first, third, fifth and so on are in Harry's PoV, and the evens all are Draco's PoV. And this chapter is also when chapter 1 started (Saturday).**

Never is Such a Big Word

Chapter 2: Never

* * *

While Draco was walking to the Slytherin table for dinner, he didn't miss his chance to sneer at the Gryffindors. But he only sneered for two reasons.  
One, because Gryffindors and Slytherins were enemies.  
And two, amidst his sneers, he was actually secretly taking the time to admire that beautiful creature called Harry Potter.  
Draco had never before seen something so wonderful. Everything - his untidy jet black hair; the way his glasses were always a little lopsided; the way he laughed - was perfect about him.  
The only problem was that Harry wasn't his. He wanted Harry. He _needed _Harry.

_Oh, come off it, Malfoy,_ Draco said to himself. _He hates you and you know it._

Draco, after a few seconds, reluctantly dragged himself away from Harry and towards the Slytherin table.  
He sat down in his usual seat in the middle of the table, surrounded by his henchmen Goyle and Crabbe.  
"So anything good in the _Daily Prophet _today?" asked Draco.  
His two troll-ish 'friends' grunted in a fashion as if saying no.  
"Hey Draco, what are we going to do tonight? Are we gonna think up new ways to get Hagrid fired?" asked Crabbe.  
"I guess," said Draco lazily, because that's what they did almost every night. "Is there anything better to do? I'm getting bored of that."  
While Crabbe and Goyle worked their peanut sized brain, Draco saw Harry getting up and leaving.  
_Oh no! _he thought.

Crabbe and Goyle sat huddled together for quite a while, with Draco just sitting there.  
"Hey guys, while you think, I'm going to go to the bathroom," said Draco.  
He heard their 'yes' grunt and he set off for the doors.  
Little did he know that Hermione had just left the hall to go to the library.  
Not knowing that Hermione was behind him, Draco looked left and right and saw no one. Then he sighed to himself.  
He felt that he couldn't keep in how he felt about Harry any longer, so he walked further down the deserted hallways (towards the library, mind you), Hermione still behind him but keeping silent, and he said out loud, "Oh, I wish I had Harry!"  
He heard a small gasp from someone behind him. He pivoted sharply on the spot but saw no one.  
"Oh, I hope I imagined that," he said apprehensively, even though telling his feeling for Harry to someone - or something, like in this case (he thought) Boris the Bewildered - seemed to lift a big weight off his chest.  
Draco began to get extremely nervous.  
_What if someone _did_ hear me? What am I going to do?? _

When Crabbe and Goyle finally decided on what they were going to do (Draco had returned an hour ago and the hall was almost empty), it was to go to bed.

They slumped off to their common room, and then into their dormitories.  
Draco felt like he had enough feeling to cry, but his father had taught him not to cry, ever. So he just lay there, looking out the window, thinking, _I will never have Harry. Never. _

_~fin~_

**A/N: I know this one is short too, but, you know it kinda parallels chapter 1, which was very short, but I tried to make this one a little longer.**


End file.
